Comment la Tour Stark devint la Tour Avengers
by TataLotus
Summary: Vous avez tous déjà lu au moins une fiction où, sans qu'on ne sache comment ni pourquoi, la Tour de Tony est devenue celle des Avengers. Et naturellement vous vous êtes déjà demandés comment ça s'est passé ? Heureusement, TataLotus est là pour vous le raconter ! (Version corrigée.)


Vous avez probablement déjà remarqué un fait récurrent dans la grande majorité des fanfictions Avengers , non pas le fait que Loki passe du rang de « dangereux psychopathe » à « gentil personnage juste traumatisé par son vilain papa » (qui soit dit en passant n'a pas l'air d'un si mauvais père que ça dans Thor, juste un bon roi, c'est-à-dire un homme qui doit faire passer son peuple avant ses sentiments.), ni même celui de « Pepper et Tony ne sont pas amoureux, juste des amis qui se roulent des pelles et flirtent amoureusement, et en fait Tony il est avec Steve, qui n'est absolument pas gêné à l'idée d'être amoureux d'un homme, même si ce n'est sûrement pas le genre de choses que son époque et son éducation doivent encourager »*

Non, je vous parle juste du fait que, même s'il est clairement spécifié à la fin du film que les Avengers reprennent leurs vies chacun de leur côté, dans une bonne partie des fics tout ce petit monde vit joyeusement à la tour Stark.

En fait, au début Stark avait juste proposé à Bruce de venir chez lui pour profiter du labo. En bons scientifiques, ils passèrent quasiment trois semaines enfermés dans ledit labo enchaînant les expériences diverses et variées et à ne sortir que quand Pepper recourait à la menace pour les obliger à dormir/manger/se laver/autres activités censées nous maintenir en vie.

Puis un jour, entre une amélioration supersonique de l'armure de Tony et la mise au point d'un produit chimique qui promettait d'être absolument génial, sans qu'ils ne savent vraiment à quoi il pouvait bien servir, Pepper les envoya dehors à coups de pied au cul pour qu'ils aillent prendre l'air (enfin, c'est une expression, personne n'est assez stupide pour botter le cul d'Hulk dans un labo contenant assez de produits dangereux pour faire sauter New-York, voire toute la côte Est de l'Amérique, plus un p'tit bout du Canada).

Jetés à la rue, ils se tournèrent les pouces jusqu'à ce que Bruce propose d'aller squatter chez Steve, le pauvre devait se sentir un peu seul et s'ennuyer, le souci était qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée d'où il pouvait vivre.

Tony pirata rapidement les dossiers du SHIELD pour découvrir l'adresse du Capitaine. Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient devant la porte, une boîte de chocolats à la main ( ça ne se fait pas d'arriver comme ça chez les gens sans rien, qu'il avait dit Bruce... ).

Ils trouvèrent la fameuse légende en train de régler son compte à un sac de boxe, le reste de la famille du pauvre sac en question gisait éventré sur le sol. Steve délaissa sa victime quand il s'aperçut de la présence des témoins.

- Que faites-vous là ?

- On te rend visite.

- Mais... seul le SHIELD peut venir, il y a des codes et plein d'autres données qui font que…

-Bruce a insisté pour apporter des chocolats, on ne savait pas trop ce que t'aimais alors on a pris un assortiment avec plein de trucs différents -continua Tony le plus naturellement du monde. Sinon, quoi de neuf ?

- Heu... Rien de particulier je passe la plupart de mon temps ici depuis la dernière fois. Et vous ?

- Tony m'a montré son labo, on y a passé nos dernières semaines, jusqu'à ce que Pepper en décide autrement.

- Pepper ?

- C'est mon assistante. Enfin... A la base je l'ai embauchée pour ça, mais maintenant c'est... elle fait beaucoup de trucs divers et variés, mais on va dire qu'elle passe la majorité de son temps à essayer de m'empêcher de faire des conneries.

- Grand dieu ! Pauvre femme !

- Oh ! Ne la sous-estime pas, elle est douée : je l'ai déjà vue empêcher Tony de faire une réplique sarcastique et terriblement malvenue en un seul regard !

- C'est possible de faire ça ?

- Je ne m'abaisserai pas à répliquer à ce sous-entendu mesquin Capitaine ! Je vous propose plutôt de s'asseoir et prendre un café, histoire de voir si ces chocolats sont réellement des chocolats belges ou si le chocolatier nous a arnaqués.

- Heu... Je vais voir ce que j'ai... mais je ne crains de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir grand chose... répondit le capitaine. Il se dirigea vers une sorte de minuscule cuisine, qui se composait d'un évier, d'un mini frigo, d'un micro-onde et d'un unique placard. Il ouvrit ce dernier et farfouilla entre les paquets qui y étaient rangés. Tony lut une étiquette par-dessus son épaule :

- Ration militaire ? Rassure-moi, tu ne manges pas que ça ?!

- Tu sais, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dedans, puis ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça en a l'ai... Il croisa le regard de ses deux interlocuteurs. Bon d'accord, ce n'est franchement pas bon. Mais ça me suffit amplement !

- Steve... Quand a-tu pris un VRAI repas pour la dernière fois ?

- Heu... Je crois que c'était quand on a mangé les shawarmas.

Les scientifiques échangèrent un regard puis saisirent le super soldat.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?!

- On va manger à la maison !

- Mais ! Puisque je vous dis que ça me va comme ça !

- Steve. Ce n'est pas une invitation. C'est une convocation.

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à …

- Tu veux que je m'énerve ? Demanda Banner.

- Laissez-moi le temps de me changer et j'arrive.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la tour, chargés de divers sacs venus d'une bonne dizaine de fastfoods différents, Pepper les accueillit chaleureusement.

- Mister Rogers ! Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance !

- Vous êtes la célèbre Pepper ?

- Perpper oui, célèbre je ne sais pas...

- Ne soyez pas si modeste, j'ai entendu parler de vous, et je tiens à vous dire que je vous admire profondément !

- De nous deux, c'est vous la légende, pas moi...

- Non, moi je me suis contenté de mettre fin à une ou deux guerres. Mais à ce qu'on m'a dit, vous avez un don absolument incroyable !

- Et qu'est-ce-qu'on vous a dit ?

- Que vous arrivez à faire obéir Stark...

La blonde éclata de rire, accompagnée par Banner. Tony tenta de bouder mais il ne put se retenir bien longtemps, il ne savait pas si c'était l'abus de nourriture lyophilisé qui lui avait décoincé les neurones, mais le Capitaine était bien moins niais que dans son souvenir !

Ils se baffrèrent un moment en discutant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Steve ne comprenne pas une allusion à Star Wars et que Tony l'oblige à regarder les 6 films sous prétexte « qu'il n'avait pas le droit de continuer à vivre s'il n'avait jamais vu les Star Wars ». Les films étant particulièrement longs, le Capitaine resta dormir dans une des chambres d'amis le soir parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de quitter la Tour tant qu'il ne les avait pas tous vus et n'était pas capable de citer au moins dix répliques de tête. Quand les conditions furent remplies la chambre était déjà repeinte en bleu, décorée à son goût, le dressing plein d'affaires à sa taille, les tiroirs du bureau plein de carnets à croquis, crayons et autre matériel de dessin ; et sa brosse à dents l'attendait dans sa salle de bain.

Sans même que quiconque s'en aperçoive, il avait emménagé.

Deux ou trois semaines plus tard, ils furent interrompus en plein film (oui, Tony c'était fait un devoir de s'occuper de la culture générale de Steve) par un éclair suivi d'un très gros « BOUM » en provenance du toit. Jarvis leur indiqua obligeamment que Monsieur Thor venait d'arriver. Les trois héros montèrent pour l'accueillir mais quand ils arrivèrent en haut ils furent surpris de trouver un Thor aux yeux rougis et la mine fatiguée. Ce dernier leur offrit un sourire triste et marmonna :

- Désolé je... j'aurais peut-être du me faire annoncer, je...

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- J'étais sur Asgard, le procès de Loki est en cours et il risque la peine capitale , le jury délibère.

- Oh... Nous sommes vraiment désolés pour vous, ça doit être dur à vivre... Tenta maladroitement Bruce.

La lèvre inférieure de Thor se mit à trembler légèrement et une larme coula.

- Ne pleu... AÏE ! Tony lança un regard furieux au capitaine qui venait de lui écraser impitoyablement les orteils, celui-ci l'ignora et passa un bras autour des épaules du dieu.

- Laisse-toi aller, on va s'occuper de toi.

Un peu plus tard, il était installé sur le grand canapé, chocolat chaud sur les genoux et enveloppé dans une grosse couette moelleuse.  
Thor, laissa couler ses larmes pendant qu'Iron Man lui tapotait maladroitement l'épaule. Au bout d'un moment les larmes se tarirent et le dieu essuya ses joues.

- Je vous remercie pour... tout ça. Ma peine est lourde, mais mon statut m'empêche de le montrer à Asgard, votre sollicitude me touche énormément.

- Nous sommes frères d'armes, et nous ne laisserons pas tomber un des nôtres, répondit cérémonieusement Steve.

- On pourrait aussi boire les chocolats, ils vont être froids, proposa Stark.

Devant sa moue de petit garçon, Thor éclata de rire et une fois qu'ils se furent calmés ils burent leurs chocolats et  
le reste de la nuit fila en discussions plus ou moins philosophiques. C'est entassés sur le canapé que Pepper les trouva le lendemain.

Thor resta à la tour, le temps de faire un peu le point avec toute cette histoire...  
Il y était encore le jour où ils furent surpris par l'arrivée de deux invités pour le moins inattendus.

- Barton ? Romanoff ? Qu'est-ce- que vous foutez là ? Pepper donna une tape à Tony et fit la bise à Natasha.

- Bonjour Natasha, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

- Bien. Elle se tourna vers son coéquipier. Clint, je te présente Virginia Potts.

- Monsieur Barton, c'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer. Excusez Tony vous savez comment il est...

- Sarcastique, narcissique et impulsif ? Rassurez-vous, j'en ai vu des pires...

- Ça c'est méchant ! Pesta Sark.

- On te le dit au moins vingt fois par jour que t'es sarcastique, narcissique et impulsif !

- Non, c'est dire qu'il y en a des meilleurs que moi dans ce domaine qui est méchant !

- Rassurez-vous Stark, ce n'est qu'une expression... Ou sinon je plains ce pauvre agent Barton - ironisa Bruce. Si les deux tireurs d'élite furent surpris de voir le reste de la troupe à la tour, il n'en montrèrent rien et se contentèrent de les saluer, Thor leur envoya un coup de poing « amical » qui manqua de leur briser l'épaule et envoya quasiment Natasha au sol.

- Un peu de délicatesse avec les dames ! Protesta Steve.

- C'est ainsi qu'on salue les guerriers. Et l'agent Romanoff est une guerrière, la dernière fois de ma vie que j'ai tenté d'être « délicat » avec une guerrière, je suis passé à un millimètre de changer du statut de « Prince » à celui de « Princesse ».

Tous les hommes présents réprimèrent un frisson. Pepper, insensible à leur détresse, servit tranquillement un café très noir à la russe en lui souriant :

- Tu ne prends toujours pas de sucre, Natasha ?  
- Non, ça n'a toujours pas changé depuis samedi dernier.

- Attend... Tony regarda Pepper et demanda, incrédule : Samedi dernier ?!

- Oui, samedi dernier .

- Mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu prends des cafés avec elle ?!

- Mais parce que j'en ai envie. Pepper soupira et reprit : Tu sais Tony, aucune close de notre contrat ne m'empêche d'avoir des amies...

- Oui, mais Elle ! Elle m'a... Elle NOUS a trompés, espionnés, tu ne peux pas tranquillement aller prendre un café avec elle, elle va tenter de te soutirer des informations de...

- Bien sûr, j'ai accepté son invitation au café dans le seul et unique but de lui soutirer des informations, le coupa Natacha en levant les yeux au ciel avant de railler : J'ai même fait un rapport au SHIELD :

«**15h48**: Viginia arrive.

**15h50**: Elle commande un café noisette.

**15h54**: Appel de Stark, il a perdu ses clés, elle lui rappelle qu'elles sont sur le bar, comme elle le lui a répété au moins dix fois .

**16h02**: Autre appel de Stark, il a impérativement besoin de son numéro de sécurité sociale et il ne le connaît pas, elle le lui donne et raccroche.

**16h03**: Rappel de Stark, il a oublié les deux derniers chiffres du numéro.

**16h11**: Encore Stark qui appelle pour savoir avec le costume Prada quelle cravate il vaut mieux mettre, il hésite entre la rouge et la bleue. Elle lui conseille le nœud papillon.

**16h14**: Il trouve que le nœud papillon ne va vraiment pas, alors elle lui dit de prendre la cravate rouge. Il veut savoir s'il vaut mieux bordeaux ou carmin s'ensuivent 9 minutes 29 secondes et 14 centièmes de débat intensif sur les a priori que les gens ont sur les cravates bordeaux, il finit par se décider pour une pourpre.

**16h30**: Encore un appel de Stark : panique à bord, son café s'est renversé et il ne sait pas quel autre costume porter, elle lui propose de faire comme les grands garçons et choisir tout seul, il menace de se rendre à la cérémonie en caleçon, elle, de son coté lui dit que le costume Versace ira très bien avec le reste. Un grand bruit d'explosion est audible, Stark demande à Virginia si elle comptait utiliser le micro-onde prochainement. Virginia raccroche, me salue et retourne à la tour Stark mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts. Fin du rapport. »

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait exploser le micro-onde ! Protesta Tony.

- Mais t'es incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans Pepper en fait...

Tony ignora la remarque et préféra demander :

- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venus ici par unique plaisir de nous faire ce rapport.

- Effectivement. Natacha se raidit imperceptiblement et adressa un regard à Clint qui reprit :

- En fait nous... avons besoin de tes services.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Nous avons une mission qui nécessite un certain... talent au niveau informatique. Talent que le SHIELD n'a pas.

- Fury vous a envoyés ici ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

- Justement, nous savons que le SHIELD n'a pas les compétences dont nous avons besoin, mais que si nous lui en référons il refusera qu'on vienne te voir. Mais c'est une mission où nous sommes libres des méthodes employées, et il ne nous a pas interdits de venir te voir, donc il est plus pratique de venir sans lui demander, comme ça nous ne désobéissons pas. Il n'est pas obligé de tout savoir...

- Hum... Alors comme ça vous avec besoin du magnifique Tony Stark et de son fabuleux génie ! Comme je vous comprends, sans moi la vie est tellement moins intéressante. Je suis content que vous reconnaissiez que seuls mon intelligence supérieure et mon talent sans fin p...

- Stark, le coupa la russe. Continue comme ça et je passe au plan B.

- Qui est ?

- Une longue discussion entre toi, moi et mes armes.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez exactement ?

C'est ainsi que les deux tireurs d'élite aménagèrent « provisoirement » à la tour. Pour leur mission ils avaient besoin de données informatiques particulièrement complexes qui nécessitaient un piratage de très haut niveau. Pour la première fois depuis près de quinze ans, Tony mit plus de 24h à infiltrer un réseau informatique, et quasiment deux semaines pour trouver les dossiers convoités.

Quand finalement il réussit à les avoir, il prêta un jet aux agents et les laissa faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire (par respect pour le SHIELD, mais surtout parce qu'ils ont menacé de me tuer, je ne peux pas vous dévoiler la mission en question. Si vous voulez en savoir plus appelez le 147 258 369 et demandez Nick Fury. (appel surtaxé, 93$ la minute)).

Puis un beau jo... ou plutôt en pleine nuit ils retournèrent à la Tour, officiellement pour « rendre le jet ». Ils restèrent le temps d'un café, s'inquiétèrent de l'absence de Thor, qui était allé voir Jane, puis Bruce leur proposa de regarder le Seigneur des Anneaux avec eux, épuisés, les agents acceptèrent mais « juste une minute ou deux hein ? ». Clint passa tout le film à critiquer Legolas, car les tirs n'étaient pas réalistes, l'arc plus décoratif qu'autre chose, la position mauvaise, les flèches très mal taillées, que pour une production de cette envergure ils auraient au moins pu faire un effort et recourir à un archer compétent** et bla bla bla. Une fois le film terminé, les agents décrétèrent qu'il valait mieux dormir ici de toute façon et regagnèrent leur lendemain, quand Thor rentra dans le salon, Natasha était en train de lire sur son fauteuil favori, jambes par dessus un accoudoir, dos appuyé contre son jumeau ; Clint en tailleur sur le tapis, adossé au fauteuil de Natasha était en train de discuter à bâtons rompus avec Bruce installé sur le fauteuil en face ; Steve bien droit à une extrémité du canapé les écoutait alors que Tony, affalé à l'autre bout trafiquait son Starkphone. Le jeune dieu se laissa tomber entre les deux hommes en soupirant :

- Comme c'est bon de rentrer à la maison !

Ce fut uniquement à ce moment là que les autres réalisèrent qu'effectivement, c'était ici leur maison.

* * *

*Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun des clichés susmentionnés ne me dérange, et que je ne critique pas du tout ceux qui les utilisent dans leur fiction, bien au contraire ;)

** Je n'y connais rien en arc, et je n'ai jamais regardé le Seigneur des Anneaux ( je sais, shame on me poisson rouge) donc je ne sais absolument pas si les critiques de Clint sont fondées, ne prenez pas la mouche à cause de ça !

Merci à tout ceux qui ont « rewiewer », et un grand merci à Lona DeppDowney Pour avoir corrigé !


End file.
